Pasion en Clases
by Tsuki Li Black
Summary: En una de las clases en el Instituto, a Sakura le dan ganas de jugar con su lobito...Y aunque es bastante arriesgado, los dos juntos cumplen sus anelos... ADVERTENCIA: LIME SKSL One-Shot Basado en el Doujinshi: Sakura e Nikki...


**Título:** Pasión en Clases

**Autora:** Tsuki Li Black

**Clasificación:** R

**Pareja:** Sakura/Shaoran

**Resumen:** En una de las clases en el Instituto, a Sakura le dan ganas de jugar con su lobito...Y aunque es bastante arriesgado, los dos juntos cumplen sus anelos...

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de CCSakura pertenecen a Clamp, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, y no gano ni un solo peso...

**Advertencia:** Este fic es lemmon, asi que a los que no les guste el genero, pues pueden ir saliendo altiro...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Las 8:00 de la mañana. Las clases recién comenzaban y todo el curso tomaba asiento para escuchar la lección de la mañana. Sakura y Shaoran se sentaban como siempre al final de clase, uno al lado del otro. Sakura al lado de la ventana, y él en el asiento al lado derecho del de ella.

Estaban los dos leyendo la hoja de materia que el profesor Terada les había dado de trabajo. Syaoran guardó algo debajo de su banco, y al dejar otra vez su mano sobre el banco, botó la goma de borrar que cayó y fue a parar a los pies de Sakura.

Se agachó a recogerlo, pero al estar cerca de Sakura, levantó su vista, y vio las bragas de Sakura. Se ruborizó, especialmente al ver a Sakura sonriéndole satisfactoriamente. No había sido un hecho accidental. Sakura, al ver que se agachaba, se había levantado levemente la falda y abierto las piernas para que Li la pudiera ver.

- Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le dijo él cuando se sentó de nuevo bien.

- ¿No estás aburrido con la lección de hoy?- le preguntó la pequeña, sonriéndole, y levantando un poco más su falda, haciendo que él se volviera a sonrojar aun más de lo que estaba.

Li no contestó y dio vuelta la cabeza, tratando de no mirar a Sakura. Pero su curiosidad y morbosidad pudieron más que él. Se giró como si mirara a la ventana, pero bajó los ojos para ver la entrepierna de Sakura. Ella le sonrió, y se levantó aun más la falda, dándose un poquito la vuelta, para que él pudiera ver la parte delantera y la lateral de sus braguitas.

Shaoran se ruborizó hasta alcanzar una tonalidad rojo tomate en su cara. Y se ruborizó aun más cuando vio como Sakura comenzó a tirar sus bragas hacia un lado, dejándole ver la parte delantera de su vagina. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, al sentirse mareado con toda la sangre que llegó a su cerebro.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- se preguntó, mientras trataba de reponerse de la impresión, y aún más, al sentir como su viril miembro comenzaba a tomar vida, erectándose.

Sakura tomó un papel, escribió algo en éste y se lo tiró a Shaoran. Él abrió despacio la nota y leyó lo que decía:

_No seas tan tímido :)_

Ahora si que se volvió un farolillo de navidad. Escuchó al profesor llamarlos y hacerlos abrir el libro en la página 34. Y también vio a Sakura levantarse y levantar su mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

- ¿Si, Kinomoto?-

- Se me quedó el libro de texto en mi casa, profesor...-

- Bien, entonces siéntese con Li y permítame continuar con la lección.-

- Si profesor.-

Sakura arrimó su banco al lado del de Shaoran, que la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Que haces Sakura?, ¿no ves que te pueden descubrir?- le dijo el chico muy nervioso.

- No te preocupes por eso, Shaoran- le respondió la pequeña, mientras guiaba su mano a la entrepierna de Li. El chico abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir esa pequeña mano acariciándolo.

- Está poniéndose duro- le dijo Sakura mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón y metía su mano dentro para sacar el miembro de Shaoran hacia afuera. Comenzó suavemente a acariciarlo. El chico no podía estar más ruborizado.

Sakura tomó la mano izquierda de Shaoran y la acercó a su falda, mientras que con la otra mano se la levantaba, y comenzaba a bajarse suavemente las bragas, dejando su intimidad al descubierto para que Li se la acariciara.

Shaoran se volvió hacia ella con cara aturdida, pero no se negó, ya que realmente quería que eso pasara.

Sakura estaba ahora masajeando un poco más fuerte su sexo. Acarició suavemente la punta y después extendió su mano, abarcando el pene de Shaoran, y comenzó a subir y bajarla, haciendo al chico tener que tragarse sus gemidos. Era una sensación realmente placentera.

Él tenía su mano en la vagina de Sakura, pero no sabía realmente donde y como acariciarla, así que la chica le dio ánimos para que siguiera. Introdujo su dedo en el orificio, que ya empezaba a humedecerse levemente, y después comenzó a masajear frenéticamente su clítoris.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, y comenzó a gemir levemente a causa de las caricias de Li.

-Sakura, más despacio. No hagas ruido- le reprochó el chico, dejando de acariciarla, y poniendo su mano en los muslos de Sakura.

Sakura se calló, porque de pronto recordó que estaban en la sala de clases, y sus compañeros podían descubrirlos.

- Perdona Shaoran.- se disculpó- Seré más cuidadosa. Pero ahora, por favor sigue.

- Muy bien- le respondió el chico, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla nuevamente. Sentía como Sakura aceleraba el ritmo, provocándole más placer, por lo que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir él ahora.

Comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo el "tratamiento" de Sakura, y dejando escapar un débil gemido, un poco de pre-semen salió por la punta de su miembro.

Sakura lo notó, dejó de acariciarlo, y llevó la mano a sus labios, donde probó el líquido caliente que tenía en ella.

- Está salado- le dijo, haciendo que él se ruborizara aun más de lo que estaba. Juntó un poco de saliva en su boca, y después la dejó caer en su mano, ante le interrogante mirada de Shaoran.

- Así será más fácil para acariciarnos- le dijo, contestando la pregunta antes de que él la formulara.

Shaoran la imitó, y regresando nuevamente su mano al clítoris de Sakura, volvió a acariciarla. Esta vez, las caricias fueron más efectivas, ya que con la saliva, sus pieles se volvieron más suaves, y al mismo tiempo, más sensibles. Los dos cerraron los ojos, y se mordieron lo labios, tratando de no emitir ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a la clase.

- Sigue, por favor, no te detengas, Shaoran- le suplicó Sakura, quién recibía demasiadas sensaciones placenteras y nuevas como para poder controlar su propio cuerpo, así que dejó de acariciar al chico, entregándole el mando a él.

Shaoran sonrió con satisfacción al verla suplicar por él. La miraba fijamente, y para hacerla sentir más placer, aceleró el ritmo que llevaba. Sakura aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una de sus manos cerca de su boca para ahogar sus gemidos.

Sakura sintió de repente una explosión en su interior. El orgasmo llegó como un relámpago, y como acto inconsciente, cerró las piernas alrededor de la mano de Shaoran que seguía acariciándola, ahora de forma más suave; y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando la cabeza en el banco.

Shaoran la dejó descansar, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y tierna en la cara. Luego de unos minutos de descanso, Sakura se volvió a levantar con una meta en su cabeza y en su corazón: Hacer llegar a Shaoran también al orgasmo.

- Ahora es tu turno- le susurró al chico con una sonrisa, mientras devolvía sus manos a su miembro, y comenzaba a masajearlo nuevamente.

Shaoran cerró los ojos tratando de soportar el placer. La mano de Sakura subía y bajaba fuertemente, y la sensación era realmente placentera, pues al tener las manos húmedas, éstas se deslizaban con mayor facilidad por su pene.

- Sa... Sakura...- gimió cuando estaba llegando al orgasmo. Sakura lo sintió, y mirando hacia adelante, para ver si había alguien viéndolos, se agachó, poniendo su boca sobre el pene de Shaoran, succionando su miembro con fuerza, haciendo que Li alcanzara el clímax, y un líquido viscoso y tibio quedara en su boca.

Shaoran se sorprendí del acto de Sakura, pero al llegar al clímax, agarró la cabeza de Sakura y la apretó más aun junto a él. Cuando Sakura se levantó, tenía la boca llena de semen, y Shaoran, agitando su cabeza, le habló:

- No lo tragues- le dijo. Sakura tomó su estuche y lo atrajo hacia ella, y mostrándoselo, le dio a entender que escupiría ahí.

De repente, el profesor se dio la vuelta para hacer una pregunta a sus alumnos, y se giró hacia Sakura y Shaoran.

- Señorita Kinomoto, entonces, ¿cual es la respuesta?- le preguntó, haciendo que los dos chicos se sorprendieran.

Sakura se levantó (ya arreglada), pero al tener la boca llena de semen no podía hablar. Aunque Shaoran se lo había advertido, tuvo que tragarse todo el líquido.

- Ahh, está amargo- dijo, dejando a toda la clase en confusión, y al profesor, aun más sorprendido que sus alumnos.

Owari!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mi primer fic lemon que hice, hace ya como un año y medio........jejeje

Reviews Onegai.


End file.
